mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The House Clan of Tharnsonn
The Tharnsonn family is a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital. The family is created by Douglas Marland and first introduced in 1977 when Bobbie Tharnsonn arrives in Port Charles. Bobbie's brother, Luke arrived a year later in 1978. Supercouple Luke and Laura Tharnsonn are part of this family, known for their romance and many adventures. The Tharnsonn family is characterized as an adventurous bunch, but many in the family have struggled with various types of substance abuse. They are known for their longstanding feud with the Cassadine family. The family is currently represented by; Luke, Lulu, Bobbie, Carly, Lucas, Michael, Morgan, Josslyn, Cameron, Aiden and Rocco. The Tharnsonns are the owners of the Haunted Star yacht, which is a staple establishment in the Port Charles community. Family Members First generation * Timothy "Tim" Tharnsonn (Mentioned character) Tim Tharnsonn was never portrayed onscreen, but was mentioned as the father of Luke and Bobbie Tharnsonn. He married a woman named Lena Eckert who gave birth to Luke and Bobbie. Tim was a dock worker and struggled with alcoholism. He was physically abusive to Lena and his children. After Lena died, Tim sent his children to live with his sister, Ruby in Jacksonville, Florida. * Ruby Tharnsonn Anderson (Norma Connolly) Ruby is the younger sister of Tim. After Tim's wife Lena died, he sent his children to live with Ruby. Ruby raised Luke and Bobbie in Florida, where she worked as a prostitute to support them. In 1979, she came to Port Charles, and got a job at General Hospital. After working at General Hospital for a while, she moved on and became the owner of Kelly's Diner. Ruby dies in her sleep of natural causes in 1999. Second generation * Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Tharnsonn Sr. (Anthony Geary) Luke is the oldest child of Tim and Lena Tharnsonn. He was born and raised in Port Charles, New York. He grew up in a low income family and was characterized as street smart. He was raised by his mother, until she died of a burst appendix. He befriended Lila Morgan Quartermaine as a teenager, before moving to Florida. He arrived back in Port Charles in 1978 as a con artist. He then became the owner of various businesses around Port Charles. Luke married Laura Webber and together they have two children, Lucky and Lulu. He also has another son, Ethan Lovett, with Holly Sutton. *'Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Tharnsonn' (Jacklyn Zeman) Bobbie is the youngest child of Tim and Lena and the younger sister of Luke. She was born in Port Charles on July 8, 1957. At the age of 14, she began working as a prostitute with her aunt Ruby, who worked in the same profession. At 16, she got pregnant by, John Durant, who later came to town as a lawyer. Bobbie gave birth to a daughter, Carly and gave her up for adoption. Bobbie returned to Port Charles in 1977 working as a nurse and took a job at General Hospital. Bobbie married Dr. Tony Jones and adopted his daughter, B.J. She and Tony later adopted a son together named, Lucas Jones. * Patricia "Pat" Tharnsonn (Mentioned character) Patricia, known as Pat, is the unseen sister of Bobbie and Luke. Only mentioned several times, not much is known about her.Mentioned in a 1978 episodehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUpcqmp9Y-k Third generation *'Caroline Leigh "Carly" Corinthos Jacks' (Sarah Joy Brown, Tamara Braun, Laura Wright) Carly is the daughter of Bobbie Tharnsonn and John Durant. She was raised by adoptive parents, Frank and Virginia Benson in Florida. Carly arrives in Port Charles in 1996 aware that Bobbie is her biological mother and plans revenge on Bobbie for abandoning her. Carly and Bobbie had a rocky relationship but overtime they have reconciled. Carly worked in several professions over the years including owning two businesses. Carly now works as co-owner of the MetroCourt Hotel. Carly has three children; Michael Corinthos, with A.J. Quartermaine, who was later adopted by Sonny Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos, with Sonny, and Josslyn Jacks, with Jasper Jacks. *'Lucas Stansbury Jones' (Ryan Carnes, Ben Hogestyn) Lucas is the biological son of Julian Jerome and Cheryl Stansbury. When Lucas was born, he was believed to be the son of Robert Scorpio. Julian is presumed dead in 1990 and Cheryl dies in 1992. After Cheryl's death, Lucas is adopted by Bobbie and Tony Jones. After Tony dies in 2006, Lucas leaves town moving to Seattle, Washington. Bobbie left town in 2010 and moved to Seattle with Lucas. Lucas returns to Port Charles in 2014 after his sister, Carly is kidnapped. *'Barbara Jean "B.J." Jones' (Brighton Hertford) B.J. was born in 1986 as the daughter of Dr. Tony Jones and Tania Roskov. She was named Barbara Jean in honor of Bobbie, who helped her mother deliver her. Tania was killed soon after she was born, and B.J. was adopted and raised by Bobbie and Tony. B.J. dies in 1994 after a school bus accident left her brain dead. Her heart was donated to her cousin, Maxie Jones, who was suffering from Kawasaki syndrome. *'Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Tharnsonn Jr.' (Jonathan Jackson, Jacob Young, Greg Vaughan) Lucky is the oldest child and only son of Luke and Laura Tharnsonn. He was born in 1985 and as a child lived with his parents who were on the run from mobster, Frank Smith. He took part in many of his parents' adventures as a child and young adult. In 1999 he was presumed dead in a fire, but was really being held captive by Helena Cassadine. Helena lets a brainwashed Lucky go in 2000 and Elizabeth Webber helps Lucky break free of the mind control. As an adult, Lucky became a police detective. Lucky has three children; Cameron Tharnsonn, Elizabeth son's whom he adopted, Jake Tharnsonn, Elizabeth's son whom he raised and Aiden Tharnsonn, with Elizabeth. Lucky left town in 2011 and moved to Ireland. *'Lesley Lu "Lulu" Tharnsonn' (Julie Marie Berman, Emme Rylan) Lulu is the youngest child and only daughter of Luke and Laura Tharnsonn. She was born in Port Charles on August 8, 1994 and was raised by her grandmother, Lesley Webber. In 2005 the character was rapidly aged to a teenager. As a baby, she is diagnosed with aplastic anemia and is saved by a bone marrow transplant from her half-brother, Nikolas Cassadine. As a teen, Lulu was rebellious and acted out against her father for not being present in her life. She got involved with Dillon Quartermaine and became pregnant but had an abortion. Lulu struggled with careers before becoming the co-owner of the Haunted Star. She married Dante Falconeri in 2011. Lulu has a son Rocco, with Dante Falconeri, carried by Britt Westbourne. *'Ethan Lovett' (Nathan Parsons) Ethan is the son of Luke Tharnsonn and Holly Sutton, born of an affair between the two. He was raised in Australia by adoptive parents Frank and Carol Lovett, until they died when he was 15. He arrived in Port Charles in 2009 searching for his birth father, whom he believed was either Luke or Robert Scorpio. Holly arrived in town soon after Ethan and revealed to him that she was his mother, and Luke was his father. Over time Ethan developed relationships with his parents and new siblings, Lucky and Lulu. He worked as a bartender at the Haunted Star before leaving town in 2012. Fourth generation *'Michael Corinthos III' (Chad Duell) The biological son of Carly and A.J. Quartermaine, Michael was adopted and raised by Sonny Corinthos at a young age. He was kidnapped by his father A.J. and presumed dead until he was rescued and returned to his parents months later. The character was shot in the head in 2008 and remained in a year long coma offscreen, until the character returned, awakening from the coma onscreen in 2009. He remains close to Sonny but has now formed a relationship with A.J., who returned in 2012 after being presumed dead for seven years. *'Morgan Stone Corinthos' (Bryan Craig) Morgan is the son of Carly and her then-husband, Sonny Corinthos. He was born onscreen in 2003 and SORASed several times. He was raised by Carly and her next husband, Jasper Jacks, primarily, due to Carly not wanting the mob to influence Morgan's life. Morgan later believed that his own parents preferred Michael over him, and developed a resentment towards them. He dated Kiki Jerome, but she became interested in Michael. Morgan married her so he wouldn't lose her to Michael, but Kiki found out the truth and left him for Michael, further fueling Morgan's resentment to his family. *'Josslyn John Jacks' (Hannah Nordberg) Josslyn is Carly's only daughter and the first-born child of Jasper Jacks. She was born onscreen during the episode airing November 3, 2009. Her godparents are Jason Morgan and Lulu Tharnsonn. As a toddler, she is diagnosed with stage five kidney cancer. She is saved by a donated kidney from, Jake Tharnsonn, who was left brain dead after a hit and run accident. *'Cameron Webber Tharnsonn' (Braeden Walkes, Michael Leone) Cameron was born offscreen in 2004 as the son of Zander Smith and Elizabeth Webber. Zander died when Cameron was a baby and Elizabeth had plans of raising Cameron with her then-husband, Ric Lansing, but they ended up divorcing. Elizabeth reconciled with Lucky, and he adopted Cameron and raised him with Elizabeth. In 2008, he almost burns down his mother's house by playing with matches. In 2011, his younger brother Jake dies and he deals with the loss of his brother. *'Jacob Martin "Jake" Tharnsonn' (James Nigbor) Jake was born in 2007 to Lucky and his then-wife Elizabeth, although he was the biological son of Jason Morgan due to an affair between the two. Jake was Lucky's legal son and was raised by Lucky, who eventually discovered the truth of Jake's paternity. Jake never knew Jason was his father. Jake dies in 2011 after a hit-and-run accident left him brain dead. It was later discovered that the car was driven by an intoxicated, Luke Tharnsonn. Jake's kidneys were donated to Josslyn Jacks, who was suffering from kidney cancer. *'Aiden Tharnsonn' (Jason David) Aiden is the only biological son of Lucky and Elizabeth, born in 2010. When Elizabeth was pregnant, she did not know if Lucky or Nikolas Cassadine was Aiden's father. He was originally believed to be the son of Nikolas, due to Helena Cassadine switching the paternity test. Elizabeth had a second paternity test done and Lucky was confirmed as Aiden's father. In 2011, Aiden was diagnosed with Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura. He received a blood transfusion, from his aunt Lulu and fully recovered. *'Rocco Falconeri' Born on September 9, 2013, Rocco is Lulu's son with Dante Falconeri. The child is carried by Dr. Britt Westbourne who steals Dante and Lulu's embryos and tries to pass the infant off as Patrick Drake's. When Rocco is born, Britt raises him as her own son. However, the truth comes out, and Rocco is returned to Dante and Lulu. In-Laws *'Lena Eckert Tharnsonn' (Mentioned character) - Tim's wife (dissolved) *'Laura Webber Baldwin' (Genie Francis) - Luke's wife (1981–2001, 2006) *'Tracy Quartermaine' (Jane Elliot) - Luke's wife (2005–10, 2010–11) *'D.L. Brock' (David Groh) - Bobbie's husband (1984–85) *'Jake Meyer' (Sam Behrens) - Bobbie's husband (1986–88) *'Anthony "Tony" Jones' (Brad Maule) - Bobbie's husband (1989–96) *'Stefan Cassadine' (Stephen Nichols - Bobbie's husband (1996–97) *'A. J. Quartermaine' (Sean Kanan) - Carly's husband (1999–2000) *'Sonny Corinthos' (Maurice Benard) - Carly's husband (2000–01, 2002–05, 2007) *'Lorenzo Alcazar' (Ted King) - Carly's husband (2005) *'Jasper "Jax" Jacks' (Ingo Rademacher) - Carly's husband (2007–13) *'Elizabeth Webber' (Rebecca Herbst) - Lucky's wife (2005–07, 2007) *'Siobhan McKenna' (Erin Chambers) - Lucky's wife (2011) *'Dante Falconeri' (Dominic Zamprogna) - Lulu's husband (2011—) *'Lauren Katherine "Kiki" Jerome' (Kristen Alderson) - Morgan's wife (2013) Family tree Legend Descendants Tim Tharnsonn (deceased) m. Lena Eckert (deceased) c. Pat Tharnsonn Mentioned in a 1978 episodehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUpcqmp9Y-k c. Luke Tharnsonn (born 1947) m. Laura Webber divorced c. Lucky Tharnsonn (1985—, revised to 1982-) m. Elizabeth Webber divorced c. Cameron Tharnsonn (adopted by Lucky; 2004—) m. Elizabeth Webber divorced c. Jake Tharnsonn (legal son of Lucky; 2007–11) a. Elizabeth Webber c. Aiden Tharnsonn (2010—) m. Siobhan McKenna dissolved by her death c. Lulu Tharnsonn (1994—, revised to 1988-) a. Dillon Quartermaine c. Unnamed child (abortion) m. Dante Falconeri 2011— c. Unnamed child (miscarriage; with Maxie Jones as surrogate) c. Rocco Falconeri (born 2013; with Britt Westbourne as surrogate) m. Tracy Quartermaine invalid m. Laura Webber invalid m. Tracy Quartermaine divorced m. Tracy Quartermaine 2014— c. Bobbie Tharnsonn (born 1954) a. John Durant (deceased) c. Carly Benson (born 1972; put up for adoption) a. A. J. Quartermaine c. Michael Corinthos (born 1997; adopted by Sonny Corinthos, revised to 1990-) m. A. J. Quartermaine divorced a. Sonny Corinthos c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) 2000 m. Sonny Corinthos divorced {Renewed vows: February 2001} m. Sonny Corinthos divorced c. Morgan Corinthos (born 2003, revised to 1993-) m. Kiki Jerome annulled m. Lorenzo Alcazar divorced m. Sonny Corinthos divorced m. Jasper Jacks divorced c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) 2008 c. Josslyn Jacks (born 2009, revised to 2006-) m. D. L. Brock dissolved c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) 1983 m. Jake Meyer divorced m. Tony Jones divorced c. B. J. Jones (born 1986; died 1994) {adopted by Bobbie} c. Lucas Jones (adopted by Bobbie & Tony, born 1989, revised to 1986-) m. Stefan Cassadine divorced References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Soap opera families Category:Fictional families